Constructopedia
The Constructopedia is a encyclopedia of every building on LEGO Island. Inside each page is a blueprint of a building on LEGO Island with its owners, purpose, and history. It was first published December 31st, 1955 by the Infomaniac. There is currently only own copy, that sits in the Information Center. One of its side effects is if a page is ripped out, the building listed on the page will deconstruct and the bricks will go to the Torn World. History Creation In 1932, the Infomaniac wanted a quick and easy way to organize the instructions of the buildings on LEGO Island. So started writing a book that contained the instructions to all the buildings on LEGO Island. However, his plan was put on hold as he was about to start writing in 1939 as World War II was sparking in Europe. He didn't pick up the book until 1947. When he picked it up, the Infomaniac gave the book a title. He called it the "Building Book." he worked several more years on it, adding several details about the buildings and interesting facts. On December 27th, 1955, four days before the publishing, the Infomaniac changed the title of the book to the Constructopedia. On December 31st, the Infomaniac officially announced the Constructopedia's existance. Several years after the book's creation, Captain Click, discovered that when pages were torn out of the book the building split into hundreds of 1x1 LEGO bricks and were lifted into the sky into a portal, taking them to a pocket dimension Click decided to call the "Torn World" It is unknown how he discovered this, and why he didn't reveal this secret to anyone else, including the Infomaniac. The Brickster's Revenge After the Brickster's attack on LEGO Island in 1997, when he stole the Power Brick and tried to deconstruct the town but was defeated by Pepper Roni, he decided to find a new way to take the bricks of LEGO Island. He eavesdropped on a conservation between Nick Brick and the Infomaniac, where the latter mentioned the Constructopedia. The Brickster decided to steal the book and began planning how to break out of jail. In 2001, Pepper Roni delivered a pizza with only one chili, no large amount of spicy ingredients. For the past year, the Brickster had been collecting the small amount of spicy ingredients he had got on his pizzas, saving them for his patened dragon breath. Pepper delivered the final chili he needed for his fiery breath. He burnt the jail door of its hinges and stole the Police Helicopter nearby and flew to the Information Center. There, the Brickster stole the Constructopedia while the Infomaniac was sleeping. Then he ripped out all the pages of the book and summoned his Brickster-Bots to terrorize the citizens. General Alpha Rex of the Brickster-Bot Army flew the Brickster out of LEGO Island just as the Information Center deconstructed. All the bricks flew to the Torn World and LEGO Island was left with no bricks and a Brickster-Bot occupation. The Brickster dropped four pages around LEGO Island after the entire town was deconstructed. Then, carried by Alpha Rex, flew to Castle Island and broke the the bridge connecting the Lion's Kingdom and the Bull's Kingdom and threw a page into the water. Then he made an alliance with Cedric the Bull, leader of the Bulls and told he to guard the page incase Pepper came looking. The Brickster then headed to Adventurers' Island and hide a page in a tomb in the Desert. Not far from there, the Brickster dropped a page in an oasis, which was eaten by a massive fish. Then the Brickster made an alliance with Baron Lord Sam Sinister von Barron, called Mr. Hates then, and had him guard a page in case Pepper got passed Cedric. Pepper, however, recovered all the pages from the villains, tricks, and dangers that guarded them and defeated the Brickster on OGEL I.S.L.E.. Invasion of LEGO Island The Constructopedia was left alone during the Invasion of LEGO Island in 2007 while the Power Brick was split apart. The Infomaniac kept guard off it inside the Information Center while a squad of Brickster-Bots attacked him, trying to take the book. However, the Infomaniac and the Constructopedia were saved by Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, a medic, and Bill Ding. The five survivors escaped LEGO Island aboard SS LEGO Island as the Information Center was destroyed, the Constructopedia with them. The book remained on the LEGO Island while Pepper and Sky found the shards and saved the LEGO Planet. After the Battle for LEGO Island, the Constructopedia also visited space on the Starship LEGO Island while the Pepper and Sky continued to recover Power Brick shards. The Brickster was eventually defeated and the Information Center was rebuilt. The Constructopedia would return to its rightful place inside of the building and remained protected for two years. The 2009 Galactic Racing Championship In April 2009, Rocket Racer held the annual Galactic Racing Championship in several years. Rocket Racer freed the Brickster from jail to allow Rocket to use OGEL I.S.L.E. as a circuit in the GRC. While Rocket Racer was gloating to Studz Linkin, Rhoda Hogg, Pepper Roni, and Brikman McStudz, the Brickster stole both the Power Brick and the Constructopedia. The Brickster used the book to rip apart buildings, threatening the citizens. Only this time, he only ripped out 2 every day until the end of the GRC. At the end of the GRC, the Brickster combined the Constructopedia with the newly built Deconstruct-A-Ray, since he lost the Power Brick, to deconstruct Earth. However, the Brickster was once again defeated by Pepper and was thrown back in jail, the Constructopedia returning to its place in the Information Center. Second Brickster War Shortly after the the GRC, the Brickster's armies took over LEGO Island and freed the Brickster. The Brickster began his new reign on the the newly named New OGEL Island with the Constructopedia in his control. During the Second Brickster War, however, the Brickster never tore out any pages to the book, though he threatened to many times. The Constructopedia was eventually stolen by Brikman McStudz and Pepper Roni and put under the supervision of the Alliance to Restore LEGO Island. The book was eventually stolen back by Brikman, who had his mind altered by Darth Vader's force powers. The Constructopedia was combined with the Deconstruct-A-Ray, Power Brick, and Super Computer by the Brickster to create a super Deconstruction laser he would fire upon the Earth, to deconstruct it. This laser was only used once though, as a test on a nearby LEGO Island building. It was eventually deactivated by Pepper Roni, after he had defeated the Brickster. The Constructopedia and Power Brick were returned to their rightful places in the Information Center once the Alliance won the war. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, the Constructopedia was stolen by a Mutant Sea Serpent created by Dr. Wolf, destroying the island. However, it was quickly defeated and the book was recovered by Dino Attack Agent Brikman McStudz. The book was returned to the Infomaniac, which rebuilt the town. Shortly afterwards, the Mutant Dinos attacked LEGO Island again in a stronger wave, forcing the citizens off the island to Antarctica. The Mutant Dinos stole the Constructopedia and ripped out most of its pages and scattered several of them around the island while other pages were destroyed beyond repair. The Constructopedia hidden in the ruins of the L.E.G.O. Radio Station, with Mutant Dinos and nests guarding it. Word of the Mutant Dinos' action spread to the Dino Attack Team. Realizing the book must be important, several Dino Attack Agents were sent to LEGO Island to recover the book and to discover its importance to the Mutant Dinos. Dino Attack Agent Ata was the one to find the book in the Radio Station, but was wounded by the Mutant Dinos and was trapped in the rubble of the building. Ata sent a message via the Radio Station to all the radios still working across the island, requesting assistance. Dino Attack Agents Rex, Reptile, and Amanda Claw, along with numerous Dino Attack Allies, rescued Ata and recovered the book, which was taken to a T-1 Typhoon stationed on the island. Reptile cleansed the book of Mutant Dino tracing venom and discovered a note from a pirate, telling them to bring the Constructopedia to Space Mountain. The Dino Attack Agents met Captain Click at Space Mountain. He explained he wanted the book to he could use it to get in his cave, which was locked. A fight over the Constuctopedia began, and ended when Captain Click managed to rip out his cave's page, opening the cave door. The Dino Attack Agents then learned why the Constructopedia was so important to the Mutant Dinos: To prevent the discover of Dr. Rex' secret laboratory hidden within the cave. The Dino Attack agents attacked the laboratory while Captain Click kept a tight grip on the Constructopedia, so Dr. Rex's scientists and Dr. Inferno's henchmen couldn't steal it. However, it was stolen by the Brickspider Bot v1.0 when the dead pirate was distracted and the Brickster-Bot Spider prototype tore out the Baseplate page, lifting the Dino Attack Agents, Inferno Henchment, Dr. Rex scientists, LEGO Island itself, and the Constructopedia into a portal in the sky, to the Torn World. The Constructopedia was kept in the Brickspider-Bot's posession until he ambushed by Dino Attack Agents and Allies. Dino Attack Agent Stranger shot the Brickster-Bot's left arm off, the arm holding the Constructopedia. Semick grabbed the book and quickly went out of sight as the Brickspider Bot began throwing agents off of their walkway built out of 1x1 bricks, trying to capture the former Power Miner. The Constructopedia was given to Rex, who used it as bait to lure the Brickspider Bot to him. The Brickspider Bot attempted to take it from Rex, but was ambush by Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. One hybrid took off the Brickspider Bot's head, helping Reptile recover the Baseplate page. Rex dropped the Constructopedia while being strangled by the headless Brickster-Bot, but was quickly recovered by Dino Attack Agent Bluetooth and Semick. After Amanda defeated the Brickspider Bot, the Dino Attack Agents reattatched the page to the Constructopedia, returning the Dino Attack Agents and LEGO Island's bricks back to Earth. The Constructopedia was sent to LEGO City after the LEGO Island mission. Pirate Elizabeth Winsor, who had found three pages in Phanta Sea when LEGO Island was in the Torn World, returned those pages to the Constructopedia. Then she, Dr. David Norman, and Semick headed to Antarctica to decide what to do with the book. At Antarctica, rock legend David Bowie and several LEGO Island citizens made their decision: to return the Constructopedia to the Infomaniac, since they considered him the only truly person to be trusted with the book. The Constructopedia would spend the remainder of the Dino Attack in Antarctica, under the Infomaniac's care. Other Info The Constructopedia is a complete book of every building in LEGO Island. It was, at one point, only used to store instructions to the buildings. But at the turn of the 21st Century, the Brickster and his allies have been using the Constructopedia to deconstruct the town. Some used to think they could tear out pages to take apart buildings to make way for new buildings, also recycling the deconstructed building's bricks for elsewhere. However, when pages are torn out, they are sent to the alternate dimension, the Torn World, which is believed to be an infinite space where all bricks deconstructed from torn Constructopedia pages go. However, if a page is utterly destroyed, such as when Brickster-Bot General Alpha Rex destroyed the Super 2 Superstore's page or when the Mutant Dinos destroyed the pages, the bricks are suspended in the Torn World forever. Pages The Constructopedia contains several pages for every building on LEGO Island, including important buildings such as the Information Center, Police Station, Pizzeria, and the Military Base. Real World The Constructopedia is key to the plot of LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, for the Brickster uses it to deconstruct LEGO Island and your (Pepper's) quest to different locations is to find the pages. Not much is actually known about the book except for that if the pages are ripped out, the buildings deconstruct. The Dino Attack section and the Torn World were created for the Dino Attack RPG on BZPower. Category:LEGO Island Category:Books